User talk:Gringo/Archive 3
Archives from User:Saint (First account): User talk:Saint/Archive 1, User talk:Saint/Archive 2, User talk:Saint/Archive 3. User talk:Gringo/Archive 1 User talk:Gringo/Archive 2 FIRST. :> --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:38, 26 January 2009 (EST) :last [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 16:40, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::Crow&Saint Mc strong ladder farmers :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:40, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::good job messing up my archive. Gringo 16:42, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::Tbh, "thrust me" :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:57, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::Tbh stop afking crow. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:58, 26 January 2009 (EST) BM gz --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:04, 26 January 2009 (EST) Congratulations! '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:37, 26 January 2009 (EST) :ty guys. Gringo 19:50, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::I said it first btw. ~~ 19:53, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::Really? Cause I told Gringo before he knew. - (talk) 19:56, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::can i start going by saint again? Gringo 19:58, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::Damnit, well I told him right after. ~~ 20:00, 26 January 2009 (EST) lol have fun getting raged at for every vote you make/remove.--Golden19pxStar 20:04, 26 January 2009 (EST) :cant wait Gringo 20:06, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::i just noticed ur an bm after seeing vote on that derv healer build, man im slow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:26, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::Better kick some ass, Gringo. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 20:48, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::hmm, admin next mehopes. Gringo 21:00, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::Oh god, will he ever stop?! [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 23:58, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::::madness Gringo 00:00, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Next thing you know, he owns the internet [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:01, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Then he can delete shit from all of the wikis. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 00:01, 27 January 2009 (EST) I can't move accounts broski :< -Auron 11:22, 27 January 2009 (EST) :mis mentioned that if i redirect saint to here, i can just keep this one as BM and make my signature Saint, kinda like tab. if you dont want me to i can keep going by gringo, gringo just means something wierd and im saint in game and shit. Saint 11:26, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::I actually mentioned "we probably don't want another Tab", but really I don't give a shit. Bcrat decision imo. - (talk) 12:28, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::I agree, except for the "I don't give a shit" part. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:40, 27 January 2009 (EST) What happened To the vote on the LS Derv. How ocme you took it off? --''' EVANERGELTON ' 22:09, 26 January 2009 (EST) :i decided i wanted to test it first, more accurate vote, theorycrafting only goes so far. i only had a few minutes to run it and i realized that the runes needed to be changed, ill probably revote tomorrow though. Gringo 22:10, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::Ahh ok. Fair enough. --' EVANERGELTON ' 22:12, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::rather make it accurate so i dont make a fool of myself =P Gringo 22:15, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::Of course :) --' EVANERGELTON ' 22:16, 26 January 2009 (EST) Saint So...you're signing "saint" now, but using your gringo account. Is that cuz this account is a BM and that one isn't? '18:14, 28 January 2009' :hmm i wanted to go back to saint but this was already BM and making auron demote and repromote and that jazz was pointless. Saint 18:15, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::Sup Saingo [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:17, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::Saint sounds a lot sexier anyway. --' EVANERGELTON ' 18:18, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::graint ? ;o Saint 18:22, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::no --' EVANERGELTON ' 18:24, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::haha, graint....sounds like taint. '18:28, 28 January 2009' ::::::whats your point? --' EVANERGELTON ' 18:29, 28 January 2009 (EST) Sig U changed ur sig to Saint, but it still links to this page. I think PvX:SIG says some shit about ur sig has to be related to ur username; what u can do is link your sig to User:Saint, then redirect that to User:Gringo. 18:34, 28 January 2009 (EST) :Jebus, don't you know anything about pvx yet? He's a BM. He can do whatever the fuck he wants now. '18:37, 28 January 2009' ::That's also a pretty retarded suggestion. The correct course of action would be to use the Saint account and get Auron to demote/promote, but Auron pretty much hates Saint so he probably cbf. - (talk) 18:40, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::and its not like its a huge deal (me having saint as name), if someone wants they can just type in /wiki/User:Saint, any monkey could work it out, so who really cares.. Saint 19:18, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::Redirect Saint here at least... ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 11:32, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::It's been done already. - (talk) 11:35, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::The talk page still isn't :) [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 12:45, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::::That would involve archiving and I am much too lazy for that. - (talk) 12:48, 29 January 2009 (EST) signature is not telling ur real account name. fix k thx [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:42, 29 January 2009 (EST) :sigh, did you even bother reading some of the other parts of my talk before saying that..? Saint 17:44, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::too lazy [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:47, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::''Reading Comprehension for Wiki. I'm telling you that one day I will write that book or article. 17:53, 29 January 2009 wtf Is SUBST? --''' EVANERGELTON ' 17:52, 29 January 2009 (EST) :Here is the guide: # Make a new page named User:Choytw/signature. # Paste your signature's code there. Make sure there are no timestamp or other codes. # Make a new page named User:Choytw/signature subst. # Paste the following code there: . Make sure there are no other codes. # Go to My Preferences and paste the following code there: . Make sure Raw Signature is checked. :That's dont's guide to it, tell me if you need further clarification. obviously replace choytw with Angelus... basically it shows up small under edit and that stuff, but on the actual page ittl be larger because it substitutes the link with your signature. make sure you have an admin lock it too. just drop a note on phen/mis page. Saint 17:54, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Awesome, I'll do it in a little bit. --' EVANERGELTON ''' 18:00, 29 January 2009 (EST)